Genética
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix y Bridgette discutían sobre a quién se parecían sus hijos y aunque Félix no lo quisiese admitir, sus hijos en verdad se parecían más a él de lo que parecían.


**Hola a todos! Hoy traigo un pequeño one-shot, me ha encantado escribirlo XD Y bueno sin nada más que decir aparte de que espero les guste y todos deseamos ver al menos en un cameo o escena de fondo a Félix y Bridgette… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Genética.

Capítulo único

-Félix, son igualitos a ti, no lo puedes negar.- dijo Bridgette recostada en la cama y terminando un boceto. Bridgette tenía su cabello hasta los hombros y vestía un camisón de tirantes color rosa con encaje blanco en el escote de corazón, los años le habían dado a Bridgette una belleza única que solo su marido Félix Agreste podía disponer.

-¿A mí?- respondió Félix que terminaba de ponerse su pijama verde. Ambos hablaban de sus hijos mayores, sus gemelos Maximilian y Alexander de doce años.- En eso te equivocas, puedo decir que Maximilian se parece a mí, pero Alexander es definitivamente idéntico a ti.

-¡JA!- Bridgette bajó su libreta de dibujo para verle con expresión divertida.- Por favor, ambos son dignos hijos tuyos.

-Bridgette, Alexander salió a ti. No lo niegues.

-Admito que ambos tienen algunas cosas mías, pero te equivocas, Felicia es quien salió igual a mí. Pero tus hijos son todos tuyos. ¿No es verdad chaton?- Félix alzó un poco las cejas.

-Explícate.

-Bien, Maximilian definitivamente heredó la seriedad de los Agreste, en cambio Alexander heredó el porte atrevido de Chat Noir. Ambos les gusta la esgrima. Pero en su tiempo libre Maximilian prefiere estar entre libros y su telescopio y a Alexander haciendo parkour o cualquier otro deporte que requiera mucho movimiento.

-¿Cuantos días faltan para levantarle el castigo a Alex?

-Tres, cariño.- respondió Bridgette al recordar como su hijo fue llevado a su casa por policías porque estaba haciendo parkour en un lugar prohibido.

-Yo no tenía el don de meterme en problemas.

-¿Perdón? Tú fuiste el gato que destruyó el Arco del Triunfo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- le recordó y Félix rumió algo como que el villano se había quitado y que fue un accidente.- prosiguiendo, ambos son adictos a los dulces…

-No cuenta, Felicia también.

-Sí, pero eso lo heredó Felicia de ti.- Félix entrecerró los ojos.- Maximilian es la mayor parte del tiempo muy serio y Alexander es burlón y atrevido.

-Eso no lo niego.

-Y también Maximilian es más sarcástico mientras que Alexander dice chistes. Así que son como un 90% de ti, mi amor. Oh, y no olvidemos las rosas.- Félix suspira.

-¿Crees que tuvo que ver que estuviera al principio transformado cuando los concebimos?

-Probablemente.- contestó con una leve risa volviendo a su dibujo. Félix bajó los hombros.

-Voy por un vaso de agua.- salió de la habitación y pasó por las habitaciones de sus hijos, primero fue a la de su princesita, la pequeña estaba tapada muy bien con sus edredones y abrazaba su peluche de gato negro, a un lado de la cómoda estaba Plagg roncando y Tikki a lado de él, eran los protectores de su pequeña, aunque la verdad los kwamis se habían mudado a la habitación de la pequeña debido a que la pareja era demasiado amorosa en la alcoba, así que se alternaban entre el cuarto de la pequeña Agreste y la sala. Después de ver que todo estaba bien fue a las habitaciones de sus hijos, Maximilian yacía tranquilo en su cama con un libro sobre él, le quitó el libro y lo arropó un poco más viendo cómo se acurrucaba un poco más como si fuese un gato al que esponjaron su cama. Al pasar con Alexander el chico estaba con las cobijas en el suelo y abrazando a su almohada, lo arropó y el chico sonrió entre sueños acurrucándose más. Al bajar a la sala y pensar en las palabras de Bridgette vio un pequeño florero con tres rosas, una blanca, una rosa y otra roja y unas cuantas florecillas cortesía de su hija para decorar, y entonces sonrió porque en verdad eran sus hijos. Rosas que los tres rubios regalaron a su madre.

 _"Para la madre más buena"_ \- decía Maximilian al darle una rosa blanca porque para él Bridgette era la persona más buena y pura que había.

 _"Para la madre más hermosa"_ \- le decía Alexander al darle la rosa color rosado que para él simbolizaba la ternura de su madre.

 _"Para mi bella esposa, my lady"_ \- decía Félix al darle esa rosa roja que simbolizaba todo el amor que ambos sentían.

Era verdad, ambos niños eran dignos hijos suyos, hijos de Félix Agreste, hijos de Chat Noir, y fuesen como fuesen los amaba sin dudar...

-¡Félix!- exclamó Bridgette al ver que su marido le quitaba la libreta de dibujo y la besaba con pasión.

-¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá más?- murmuró mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿De quién hablas?

-¿Como que quien my lady? Nuestro futuro catbug.- Bridgette se sonrojó.

-Félix, ah... minou...

-Vamos my lady, después de todo nos salen muy bien y Felicia quiere un hermanito.

-F-Félix...- ambos se volvieron a besar entregándose a la pasión, mientras fuera de la habitación una pequeñita de pocos cinco años se había despertado y al escuchar parte de la conversación sonrió abrazando más a su gato de peluche y sus ojitos brillaron para ir corriendo a por sus hermanos.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- fue primero jalando a Maximilian del brazo.

-¿Qué? Felicia qué...- bosteza pero ve correr a su hermanita y decide levantarse.

-¡Arriba perezoso!- le dijo Felicia a Alexander que saltó de la cama cuando su hermana le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Felicia!

-Ven, mamá y papá nos van a dar una sorpresa.- Alexander sale y sigue a su hermanita con su hermano.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa Felicia?- pregunta Maximilian mientras Alexander estaba aún adormilado.

-Mis papás nos darán un hermanito y lo están haciendo justo ahora.- dijo haciendo girar la perilla de la puerta y antes de poder siquiera pensar en las palabras de su hermanita los gemelos gritaron al ver a sus padres en una posición muy comprometedora. Todos gritaron, Los gemelos se taparon los ojos, Bridgette y Félix abochornados se cubrieron con las sabanas y Felicia miró confundida a sus padres.- ¿Cómo están haciendo a mi hermanito?- definitivamente, la pequeña Felicia Agreste había heredado la inocencia de su madre y también la curiosidad felina de cierto gato. Tal vez deberían esperar para traerle un nuevo hermanito, la mezcla de sus cualidades era algo peligrosa...- Mamá, papá, ¿me puedo quedar a ver si lo están haciendo bien?

-/¡NO!/- gritaron los cuatro Agreste a la vez ante la confusión de la pequeña peliazul.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, nada de tomatazos! Solo imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir XD Dejen review please Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
